


Hide Myself Away

by shinysylver



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Furry, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-14
Updated: 2011-06-14
Packaged: 2017-10-20 09:56:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/211517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinysylver/pseuds/shinysylver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny learned early in life that he wasn't like everyone else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hide Myself Away

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Hawaii Five-0.
> 
> [](http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **kink_bingo**](http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/) **2011: Plushie or Furrie Kink.** So this one was hard. But I finally came up with an angle that I could kind of understand. And let me just say it feels good to get this square crossed off. Coverall, here I come. I also need to thank shadynaiad for helping to talk me through this one until I could figure it out.

Danny opened his closet and stared at the sleek black costume. He reached out and gently caressed the tail, tracing the entire furred length.

He wasn’t sure when it all started, probably sometime after he first saw the Disney version of Robin Hood. He’d been young, still in elementary school, yet old enough to have a crush on Maid Marion. He’d thought she was so pretty and as he’d gotten older he realized just how apt it was that she was a fox, because she was one foxy lady. The thing was, he was pretty sure other little boys had had crushes on Maid Marion too but the difference was he never stopped crushing on her.

By the time he was thirteen and sneaking into the back of his father’s closet with his friends to look at the hidden stash of Playboys, he had figured out that he was the only one who wanted to look at the women in their bunny costumes. Everyone else just wanted to skip to the centerfold. But for Danny, there was just something _sexy_ about the tail and the ears. And while he wouldn’t have been able to express it as a hormonal thirteen year old, there was something sexy about the innocence of a rabbit and how that innocence contrasted with the sensual humanness of the girls.

Then, when he was sixteen, he convinced Mindy Jacobs—his girlfriend at the time—to wear a sexy cat costume on Halloween and made her leave the ears on when he lost his virginity to her later that night. She hadn’t thought it was weird because sexy cat costumes were a dime a dozen on Halloween but two weeks later when he tried to get her to wear it again it had been a different story. After that he had learned to keep his desires a secret from everyone. Even Rachel hadn’t realized the real reason that he loved to help her pick out Halloween costumes.

Danny had done his best to suppress most of his desires, only allowing them out late at night when he couldn’t sleep. He’d once told Steve that he watched old hockey fights on YouTube but that wasn’t the truth. The truth was that he had discovered anime by accident one day and had been enthralled by the cat boys. And so he would stay up late into the night watching the anime clips on YouTube and trying to imagine what Steve would look like in a sexy cat costume.

He had thought that was all he could expect out of life until he and Steve had ended up at Spectacucon and he had seen the furries so open and confident in themselves. So free to be what they wanted. Danny hadn’t even realized that there were so many other people like him and while he didn’t know if he would ever be that open—or if he even wanted to be—it was comforting to know that he wasn’t alone.

He had also been comforted by the fact that Steve hadn’t judged them. He hadn’t mocked them or talked down to them. It had given him hope that maybe someday he could share that part of himself with Steve—maybe not today, but someday. And so, after the case was closed he had gone back to the con and bought a cat boy costume specially made for a six foot tall man.

Danny smiled and carefully moved the costume to the back of the closet behind the rest of his clothes. Steve was going to be here soon and he wasn’t ready to share just yet. But he really thought that with Steve he could. It was just a matter of time.


End file.
